Team Fortress 2 X Girls Und Panzer
by stefano.fredb
Summary: The Next Story, if you wanted see Team Fortress 2 (Or Rarely TF2 For Short) and Girls Und Panzer, Read And Review if you want


**THE NEXT STORIES BELONG THE ORCHESTRA OF EUROPE ON WORK, SO I ADD NEW STORY CALLED TF2 X GUP (TEAM FORTRESS 2 VS GIRLS UND PANZER) THIS STORY WILLTELLING MIHO WHO WAS ACCEPT THE EMAIL FORM RED (RELIABLE EXCAVATTIOB DEMOLITION) FROM TF INDUSTRIES, ALSO I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ASSHOLE, OH YEAH, I ALSO INTROUDUCTION MYSELF WITH CODENAME THE ASSAULT, YEAH SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE, ALSO THIS IS A MY NEW STORY, IN DISCLAIMER, TEAM FORTRESS 2 MUST BELONG TO VALVE CORPORATION AND WHEN I CHECK GIRLS UND PANZER IT'S WAS OWNED BY ACTAS, SO I ONLY BORROWED THE CHARACTER. SO LET'S BEGIN TO READ THIS CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1: The New Gunarate

**NISHIZUMI MIHO HOUSE**

**NISHIZUMI MIHO**

**01.20 AM**

Miho were looked her E-mail, a new Email just send to Miho, It's was Message From Official Old Factory Company & Member of Unknown Old Martial Artist based Military called Gunarate (Mean Gun Based Karate)

_Dear Ōarai Girls high school girls,_

_I'm here to talking about Gunarate, Gunarate is Old Martial Artist that founded by English Man Called Zepheniah Mann, Before it's the Name was Mann co., the Official TF Industries, when Zepheniah Mann Sleep In Peace, the Mann co. was Split into Two Industries Faction, Relaible Excavation Demolition or RED as short & Building League United or BLU as short, in this way, RED Was most Powerful TF Industries Ever seen, but in 2007, The RED Leader, Redmond Mann Dead, __make RED was __go bankrupt, luckying, Jane Doe was choiced as Leader of RED, in 2009, Blutarch Mann was Sleep in Peace so make Ivan or Heavy Weapon Guy choiced as Leader of BLU,so make RED was Beated By BLU, after that, BLU Choiced as The Powerful TF Industries ever seen, so we created Gunarate, accept by BLU, Make Gunarate is TF Martial Artist in 2010, this way make BLU is Powerful martial artist ever seen, even This 2016 BLU want Challange __Sensha-dō because they weapon is Powerful than RED, so they make Championship called "Gunarate X Sensha-dō", It's was make RED Is Frustated, make we hate BLU because we will fight again, i was joined RED in 2013. If you wanted to more information, come to RED base, is nearby Ōarai, not far._

_For your informations,_

_Stefano Fred Batoarung Mr. Jane Doe_

_RED Vice Leader RED Leader_

Miho gathered him thoughts, so she accept that information from RED, a Official TF Industries that founded when the fall of , she wondering that Gunarate has a Tank to, but actually Gunarate was Ban People who use Tank and War Aircraft because it's was cheating also it's for men and boy, weapon of all Gunarate member just A Firearm & Explosion Gun.

**RED INDUSTRIES HQ, NEARBY ŌARAI**

**NISHIZUMI MIHO**

**05.10 AM**

Miho & her friend was come to RED Base.

"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people, and welcome to RED, Pancake!" An Unknown man sound, Miho noticed Source voice, its was 19 years tall boy will cap on site, also he has Dog Tag on it, with Red T-Shirt, Jean, and Soccer Sock, and Sport shoes, he armed with Uknown Double Barrel Rifle with drum, with two baseball bat, a Aluminum Bat and A Wood Bat as Meele weapon, "Who are you?" Saori said, he shout,"You know who is me, I am The Scout, I from Boston, I am A Force-a-Nature!, i am Fast!"he said, then come a men who years between 16 and 15 years, he has wearing a cap similar to scout but it's camo with RED word on it, He Wear Black Vest with Red T-Shirt, Jean and A military Boot, he arm An old German WWII Assault Rifle with Double Keris as Meele Weapon, Miho noticed his accent is Melayu, "Are you Malaysia People or Philiphine people?" Miho said, the he answerd, "I am a Indonesia People, I am The Assault, the heavy the second, actually i love this gun, this is SturmGewehr 44, My Favorite gun, its was rounded but not deadly as Minigun, and you are girls are came from Oorai's?" he said, Miho Answerd," Yes, i from Oorai, im here to Meeting with Mr. Jane Doe, do you hear Sensha-dō" miho said, "Uh, i was heard that word but i very hear Gunarate, its mean Gun Based Karate, this word is take from word Jarate mean Jar Based Karate, its was a The Sniper Throw weapon, its was popular, so why TF Industries use that name with jar change into Gun, so you girls know Mann. Co" The Assault said, the Yukari answerd "A Old American Industries that split into 2 Faction that build hat and weapon" Yukari said, "Uh yes, but they are part of TF Industries, it's right, they build hat and weapon, also they build story and magazine that make them popular, i thought Mann co never build Tank, they said it's was to Hard to build it, also Gunarate was Forbidded Gunarate Member to use Tank, because it's was cheating, they only use Handweapon like firearm or Something that was not to Vehicle, also, there is no Girls in Gunarate Because is For Boy or men so i'm very sorry to you" the Assault said, "well, it's ok, you must be Stefano Fred Batoarung" Miho said "Wait?, how do you know my name?" The Assault said, "uh i was read Your E Mail, i check who come, so i find Stefano Fred Batoarung in Facebook, i see you was friend with Dell Congaher?" Miho said, "Uh, yeah that's right, i have one question, what's your name?"Stefano Said, "My Name is Nishizumi Miho, that Long Black hair Girls Is Isuzu Hana, that Girls who talking with the Scout is Saori Takebe, and that brown hair Girls Is Akiyama Yukari" Miho said, "Um, your all must be From Japan", Stefano said, "Yes, we are born in Japan"Miho Said, "Wow, You thing is Increable, so my real Name Is Finch Mantis" The Scout Said, then Stefano Angry at The Scout and Said, "DAMN YOU SCOUT, WHY YOU GIVE YOUR REAL NAME!" He Said In angry, "Sorry, Vice Leader, it's was my Fucking Thing" The Scout said, "OK, Next Time if you meet with Guest like these girls, don't give your Real Name, Ok, said i am a scout when the guest ask your name" Stefano Said, "fine" the scout said, "so the scout is the worst member of RED" Saori ask, "Actually he worst at Talking, but he very agile, so why many enemy who shoot the scout was result is missed, but i teach him how to correct talking at the guest like don't give real name, we use codename so the guest not able to contact the family, also he very mocking people through his word like Fuck, Shit, Your Mom, Bitchas, and others" he said, "he must be a gangster, why is that" Yukari said, "uh he not a Gangster but he talking like a Gangster, so why i hate the scout word" Stefano said, then come a Man who wearing Engineer hat, A Google, A Red Shirt with Engineer Vest, A Work pant with two Leg Shield and A Boot, His Accent is Texas and look like he smile, he grab a kind Of Wrench, "who that guy" Isuzu Ask, "It's look like he is Dell Congaher" Miho said, Dell Smile and Ask"Good Girls, You Know My Name and you must be Nishizumi Miho" Dell Said, "Uh Yes, what your Codename" Miho Said, "My Codename Is Engineer" Dell Said, The Assault hear that and make Him Facepalm.

**WHEW, IT'S WAS TOO LONG, BUT I'M NOT YET TO INTRODUCTING THE SPY, THE MEDIC, THE SNIPER, AND THE SOLDIER (POSSIBLY THE NAME WAS MR. JANE DOE), BUT DON'T MISSED AGAIN, IT'S WILL COME CHAPTER TWO AND IN THAT CHAPTER WILL INTRODUCTING SPY,MEDIC,SNIPER AND SOLDIER/MR. JANE DOE, BUT FIRST IM AFK UNTIL NOVEMBER OR 23, SO HAVE A NICE DAY**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
